


Единение

by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Рыжий цикл [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Гарри открывает новые грани и ни о чем не жалеет.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Рыжий цикл [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172141
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Единение

Гарри помялся еще немного у входной двери и все же нажал на кнопку домофона. Открыли сразу, не спрашивая, кто это. Его ждали.  
Они договаривались смотреть игру вчетвером, но Рон написал, что всерьёз опасается пасть смертью храбрых под грудой учебников. Поднимаясь в квартиру к близнецам, Гарри нервно сминал в руках пачку пива. Он еще не оставался с ними наедине без Рона и боялся той неловкости, которая могла бы возникнуть.  
Но когда Фред открыл ему дверь и широко улыбнулся, затаскивая прямо через порог к себе для глубокого приветственного поцелуя, то о всякой неловкости можно было позабыть.  
— Привет, Гарри, — мимо прошел Джордж, потрепал его по голове и вытащил из уже трясущихся рук пиво, а Фред продолжал исследовать рот Гарри так, будто бы совсем не занимался этим на прошлой неделе.  
— Ты вовремя, игра через пару минут, — оторвался он наконец и как ни в чем ни бывало зашагал в сторону гостинной. Гарри сглотнул: он уже бывал у близнецов, так что, наверное, не стоит ждать приглашения и экскурсии. Он стащил парку, последовал сразу за Фредом и уселся сразу на диван перед телевизором. Большой, довольно уютный и мягкий диван, который даже чем-то напоминал тот, который стоял в "Норе". Близнецы продолжали приятно удивлять. В первый раз Гарри почему-то представлял себе мебель, обитую черной кожей.  
— Два фунта за твои мысли, — помахал рукой перед его лицом Фред и усмехнулся, когда Гарри стыдливо опустил взгляд на руки.  
— Так мало, братец, уверен, что наш Гарри стоит гораздо больше. — Джордж расставил на столике бутылки пива и закуски, а затем упал на диван. Гарри оказался буквально зажат между близнецами, но он бы этого и не заметил: от слов "наш Гарри" сердце начало отплясывать в груди черти что.  
— Так, а что Рон? Застрял с этой вашей новой подругой?  
— Да, Гермиона согласилась помочь ему с рефератом, который вообще-то надо было сдать еще вчера. — Гарри улыбнулся, вспоминая мученическое выражение лица своего парня, когда он оставил его днем посреди библиотеки.  
— О, наверное, Сычик просто счастлив, — ухмыльнулся Фред и потянулся к пиву, по дороге как бы невзначай погладив Гарри по коленке.  
— Да, он у нас всегда отличался особой эмоциональностью.  
Джордж откинулся на спинку дивана, и сейчас его рука лежала прямо позади Гарри. Это смешно, они уже трахались, но вот такие моменты близости его и близнецов заставляли нервничать. Ведь они все еще говорили о Роне, который, казалось бы, их всех связывал, и которого здесь не было.  
Тем временем по телевизору мелькнуло лицо симпатичного кареглазого юноши. Он сосредоточенно оглядывал футбольное поле, а к нему двигался капитан противников.  
— О, а вот и Олли!  
Близнецы неожиданно громко заулюлюкали, словно сидели сейчас на трибуне и болели за бывшего однокурсника. Спасибо кабельному: они транслируют матчи молодежной лиги, и не пришлось тащиться в Шотландию. Хотя Гарри подозревал, что вдвоем близнецы вполне могли предпринять подобную вылазку.  
Какое-то время они смотрели матч и открыли уже по третьей бутылке пива. Джордж громко спорил с телевизором вместо судьи, а Фред лишь понимающе усмехался, когда на экране каждый раз показывали столкновения Оливера Вуда и капитана соперников, некоего Флинта.  
— Тролль какой-то! — воскликнул Гарри, выплеснув на себя полбутылки.  
Фред громко засмеялся, и Гарри стал смущенно промокать салфеткой свою футболку и джинсы. Однако последующая фраза Джорджа дала понять, что смеялся он точно не из-за пива.  
— Тролль, ага, только лучше не говорить это при Олли. Он хмурится, когда оскорбляют его любовника, и потом у него появляется складка на лбу между глаз. Вот прям как у тебя сейчас.  
И Джордж полностью развернулся к Гарри, провел пальцем по предполагаемой морщинке, чтобы ее разгладить, и бережно поцеловал это место. Подбородком он зацепил очки Гарри, и те практически сползли ему на самый кончик носа.  
— Давай их сюда. — Джордж уверенно стащил очки и отложил на столик, продолжая гладить Гарри по лицу. — Ты без них такой ранимый, Гарри. И глаза зеленющие.  
— А как же я буду смотреть матч?  
— Ой, все равно вернется Оливер и будет в подробностях мусолить каждую его минуту. Еще все узнаем.  
В квартире резко наступила тишина — Фред, судя по всему, выключил звук телевизора. Гарри все еще пытался наблюдать за действиями Джорджа, но синего мерцания от экрана было слишком мало, зато в гостиной стало определенно интимнее.  
Фред задрал Гарри футболку, провел ладонями по голой спине, в конце все же остановившись на плечах, и начал медленно массировать их. Гарри тут же замычал от удовольствия. Он был слегка пьян, расслаблен и уже безоговорочно доверял близнецам. В этом было что-то более личное, нежели в их встречах вчетвером.  
— Молодец, Гарри, вот так. — Джордж наклонился к нему, положил руку на бедро в опасной близости от паха. Он целовал его кратко, покусывая, будто бы уже не мог сдерживаться. Когда Гарри протянул руку к его ширинке, то почувствовал его явное возбуждение. Фред прекратил массаж, и Гарри хотел было уже возмутиться, но его обняли ногами. Фред придвинулся вплотную так, что Гарри почувствовал и его стояк тоже. Он знал близнецов недолго, но на сто процентов был уверен, что этот вечер парни спланировали именно так. Им не терпелось его трахнуть, даже если сегодня он отдувается и за себя, и Рона.  
— М-м-м, Гарри, ты разрешишь же нам, да?  
В том, как горячо шептал эти слова Фред ему на ухо, Гарри расслышал нотки мольбы, желания и явную уверенность в происходящем. Это ему и нравилось в близнецах. Они всегда добивались того, что хотели. Упрямством, напором и нестандартным подходом. Но честно говоря, с тех пор, как Гарри познакомился с Уизли, все в его жизни стало довольно-таки нестандартным.  
— А вы уверены, что Рон не будет возражать? — предпринял последнюю разумную попытку остановить все Гарри.  
— Это надо у тебя спросить, — усмехнулся Джордж, отрываясь от него лишь чтобы начать раздеваться. — Но мы всегда делились с Сычиком своими игрушками.  
Гарри напрягся, но Фред тут же успокаивающе его погладил.  
— Тш-ш, ты не игрушка, ты лучше. Ты — Гарри, и мы очень, очень тебя хотим прямо сейчас. Только тебя.  
Фред развернул Гарри слегка к себе, чтобы ему тоже было удобнее целоваться. Тот и не заметил, когда Джордж успел расстегнуть его ширинку и начать ласкать член языком прямо через белье.  
На секунду Гарри задумался, что должно быть ему немного неудобно склоняться, ведь близнецы были намного выше него самого. И от этой мысли по телу словно пробежал маленький разряд тока. Гарри дернул бедрами вперед от возбуждения и одновременно попытался отклониться назад на Фреда. Тот намек понял. Он лег на диван, утащив за собой Гарри, так что Джордж довольно и в то же время достаточно плотоядно улыбнулся, стягивая с Гарри джинсы вместе с бельем. От футболки они избавились следом.  
По коже, и особенно в тех местах, где пролилось пиво, пробежался легкий ветерок. Гарри поежился, что не осталось незамеченным.  
— Мы тебя согреем, Гарри, не переживай, — шепнул ему Фред, умудряясь при этом стаскивать с себя штаны. Джордж пока что ласкал член Гарри рукой, но дал ему два пальца облизнуть, чтобы начать подготовку. Он растягивал медленно, с особой осторожностью, так что Гарри хотелось завыть от нетерпения. Он только вчера был с Роном и считал, что ему многого не надо. Но от того, как Джордж его раскрывал, дрочил ему и вообще смотрел с полным обожанием, хотелось развести согнутые в коленях ноги еще шире. Близнецы его ужасно заводили. Гарри поерзал, лежа на Фреде, чувствуя задницей стояк. Его уже потряхивало и распирало от желания; он не был уверен, чей член хотел бы ощутить в себе первым. Фред шарил руками по его груди, прищипывая и выкручивая соски, кусая в шею и за ухо, но лишь слегка терся пахом о его задницу. Он единственным еще не разделся полностью, и от контраста каждый раз при трении ткани футболки на Фреде с голой кожи Гарри, последний закатывал глаза. Всего было слишком много.  
Но Джордж тут же удивил его, вставив третий палец. Гарри принял его в себя, но не понимал, к чему лишние прелюдии.  
— Черт, пожалуйста, — кажется, он это уже прохныкал.  
— О нет, еще не совсем.  
Джордж наклонился, чтобы выудить откуда-то смазку, прям как по-волшебству. Гарри уже не особо задумывался, зачем такое обилие, ведь Фред своими ласками полностью привлек его внимание. И после того, как Джордж все же перестал его разрабатывать, вставил член первым.  
Это было восхитительно. Гарри дернули чуть наверх, чтобы Фред мог пристроиться удобнее и начать двигаться. С такого угла Гарри еще ни с кем пробовал, даже с Роном, и от этого чувствовал себя большим развратником, хотя вчетвером они вытворяли вещи и погорячее.  
Фред все толкался, так что Гарри даже не приходилось насаживаться самому, хотя этого казалось преступно мало, ведь его очень хорошо разработали до этого. Хотелось еще большей тесноты, ощущения максимальной наполненности. Джордж продолжал умело ему отсасывать. В синем мерцании от экрана и тишине комнаты все ощущалось уже не просто интимно. Это был скорее своеобразный домашний уют, полный страсти и вожделения, нежели ничего не значащий трах с обычной похотью. По крайней мере, Гарри искренне хотелось в это верить.  
Фред снова укусил его за мочку уха.  
— Эй, Гарри, мы сейчас кое-что сделаем, хорошо?  
Он кивнул на автомате, безоговорочно доверяя близнецам. Но когда Джордж прервал минет, то с губ Гарри сорвался разочарованный стон. Джордж рассмеялся и еще раз сжал ствол члена Гарри.  
— Нашим обещаниям лучше не верить, но сейчас у тебя нет лучшего варианта.  
Он наклонился прямо над ними, нависая на руках. Сначала поцеловал Гарри, а затем Фреда под ним. Оставалось лишь гадать, что задумали близнецы, и как к чертям не свалиться с этого дивана.  
И тем не менее, он не заметил, как Джордж пристроился. Но с первым толчком внутрь захотелось взвыть от боли и осознания, что сейчас случится.  
— Расслабься, Гарри, — Фред продолжал шептать ему всяческие нежности, отвлекать прикосновениями, пока Джордж не присоединился к брату. Ощущения были необычные. До сегодняшнего вечера Гарри не ожидал, что в нем может сразу поместится сразу два члена: по отдельности у каждого из его Уизли были впечатляющие размеры. Но он чувствовал себя максимально заполненным, и в данную секунду это было то, что нужно.  
Близнецы двинулись на пробу внутри. Они входили и выходили так синхронно, что Гарри представил, что трахается лишь с кем-то одним. Это помогло перетерпеть первые неприятные мгновения, а затем темп ускорился. Близнецы толкались так глубоко и часто, что Гарри потянулся к собственному члену и пережал его у основания. Не хотелось кончить сразу же.  
Джордж продолжал нависать над ними, он не закрывал глаза от удовольствия и все смотрел собственнически то на Гарри, то на Фреда. Последний переплел пальцы с Гарри и вылизывал на его теле все, до чего мог дотянуться.  
Гарри успел задуматься, что близнецы должны ловить кайф от того, что чувствуют друг друга внутри него. Возможно, они уже проделывали такое с Роном.  
Джордж перехватил инициативу, став двигаться врознь с братом. И Гарри, который до этого уже загнанно дышал, перешел на постанывания и вскрики. Таким громким он не был даже с Роном. Кончить прямо сейчас стало жизненно—необходимой вещью.  
И Фред ему это позволил. Он дотянулся до члена Гарри и накрыл его руку своей, направляя и задавая темп дрочки. Джордж склонился, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Гарри, и тот с протяжным стоном кончил. Сперма стекала по Гарри прямо на Фреда, и совсем скоро он и внутри себя почувствовал влагу. Наблюдать за двойным оргазмом близнецов после того, как они вдвоем же его оттрахали, для Гарри могло стать любимым занятием. Где-то между утренними обнимашками с Роном и воскресными обедами в "Норе". В его жизни уже полгода было довольно много Уизли, но он ни о чем не жалел.


End file.
